


let me take care of you

by appleturnoversandstrudel



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Massage, Plot What Plot, Smut, hannah is a good and professional massage therapist until she's not, i'll let you decide when that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleturnoversandstrudel/pseuds/appleturnoversandstrudel
Summary: Hannah pays Katharina a visit, offering her a massage. How could Katharina pass that up? Set after Erik's disappearance and before Mikkel's.
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evenifwecantfindheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifwecantfindheaven/gifts).



> I'm surprised by the lack of content for these two, so I decided to contribute my own. Two important caveats: 1) I don't know how German massage works. The massage portion of this work is based solely on my experiences in the US. My apologies if there are inaccuracies. 2) Massage therapy is a serious profession, and I don't endorse a situation like this in the real world. This is just fiction.

Katharina frowned, looking down at the papers sprawled around the kitchen table. Another angry letter from the Obendorfs…she set that aside. Letters from concerned parents went to the other side. Notes from the endless barrage of meetings she had headed as school principal; where could she put those? She was running out of room, both physically and mentally. She slumped over; her head haloed in papers demanding she fix things. All she needed was a little break. Maybe afterward she’d be able to think and straighten everything out…

Her eyes flew open when she realized that the doorbell had rung. She shook off the dregs of sleep to which she had unwittingly succumbed and headed to the front door, only to hear the bell ring again. She pulled the door open to find-

“Hannah.” Katharina took in the sight of the brunette standing on her doorstep, weighed down by a large suitcase. “What are you doing here?”

Hannah offered a shaky smile as she swiveled the bag from one side to the other. “Hello, Katharina,” she greeted her absently, peering inside towards the stairwell. She returned her gaze to the blonde. “How are you doing?”

Katharina shrugged. “I’m holding up. It’s been very busy lately.”

“I can imagine,” Hannah sympathized. “You and Ulrich must have so much on your plate with the missing boy.”

“There’s a lot to do,” Katharina acknowledged, “but I’m handling it.” The last part she said mostly to herself.

“No one doubts your ability,” Hannah reassured her, taking another peek inside the house as if looking for something. An indecipherable expression flitted across her face. What was she looking for?

“Yeah? Tell that to the angry parents I have to deal with,” Katharina scoffed, gesturing to the paper covered table.

Hannah quirked an eyebrow. “I find that hard to believe. Who would want to take on the mighty Katharina Nielsen? No one has ever won that fight.”

Katharina chuckled. “Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, Hannah. As I said, I’m really busy. Did you need something? Are you looking for someone?”

Without waiting for an invitation, Hannah stepped inside the Nielsen house, dragging her suitcase behind her. “Oh, it’s not about what I need. What do you need, Katharina?” She walked around Katharina, looking her up and down appraisingly. There was something in her gaze; something familiar that Katharina just couldn’t put her finger on.

The undivided attention left Katharina feeling like a piece of meat at the market. What I need is some peace and quiet so I can finish all this damn work; not your mind games, Hannah. Of course, she knew better than to say that. It was true- Katharina had won every fistfight, but the wounds Hannah inflicted didn’t go away with some ice and a Band-Aid. 

“What do I need?” Katharina repeated dumbly as Hannah swept her eyes over her body. A tension Katharina couldn’t name permeated the air. What she needed was for Hannah to leave and take that oversized suitcase and her intoxicating perfume with her. At another time, she should ask her what brand she wore, Katharina noted to herself. It smelled like the woods during winter: pine, frost, and something wonderfully spicy.

Hannah simply nodded to confirm, continuing to circle around her slowly.

Katharina crossed her arms defensively, not enjoying the intense scrutiny. “What I need is…” she faltered as another whiff of Hannah’s perfume hit her. What was in that stuff?

“What you need,” Hannah picked up for her, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder and trailing it down her back, “is to loosen up.”

Although her touch was feather light, Katharina felt as though it burned. She chuckled nervously, trying to shake it off. “Don’t we all? Unfortunately, that’s easier said than done.”

“I would disagree,” Hannah hummed. “I could take care of you. Loosen up every knot in your body.” With that, her hand departed from Katharina’s back.

She instantly felt the loss. The spot on her back where Hannah’s hand had been resting grew cold as she considered the offer. True, her shoulders were tight, and she had more than the occasional aches and pains, but she wasn’t a teenager anymore. It was to be expected. Hannah working out her knots…the idea inexplicably made a new knot spring up and settle in her stomach. She was pretty sure Hannah wouldn’t be able to reach that one.

“What do you say, Katharina?” 

The question hung in the air as Katharina weighed her options. Depending on what she chose, this could be a dangerous decision. She could say no- she wanted to say no, but that would risk provoking Hannah’s wrath. Always a bad idea. It wasn’t worth taking that chance. Or, she could say yes. After all, Hannah was a professional massage therapist. If anyone could loosen up her tight muscles, it would be her. And she was in Katharina’s house, freely offering her services. Why was she still resisting it?

It was just a massage, right?

“All right.” Katharina nodded curtly. Upon remembering that this is what Hannah did for a living, she added, “Let me go get my wallet.” She moved away from Hannah and went to get her purse. Putting some distance between herself and Hannah cleared her head of the fumes that had gathered there. And she couldn’t blame all of it on the perfume. She hesitated. Was she really going to do this?

“Please.” Hannah waved dismissively. “There’s no need for that. We’ve been friends since we were debating whether Nino D’Angelo or Falco was cooler.”

Katharina cracked a smile at the memory of their high school days. “And the answer is still Falco,” she insisted, but her nerves had dissipated. Hannah was right. What was there to worry about? “Are you sure?”

“Consider it a friendly favor,” Hannah purred, brushing her hand down Katharina’s arm as she turned to unpack her suitcase.

Oh.

There was that.

At that moment, two things became perfectly clear to Katharina. One, Hannah had never intended to take no as an answer. Two, she wasn’t sure if it was an answer she could have even given.

Truth be told, she found the idea of Hannah giving her a massage exciting. She had never had a professional massage before. It might actually do her some good.

Katharina swallowed; her throat suddenly tight. “Thank you, Hannah.”

Hannah had finished assembling her massage table and was now taking out various bottles and supplies, arranging them around herself artfully. Once she had spread a soft, thin blanket flat on the table, she addressed Katharina again. “Do you want me to step out while you undress?”

Hearing those words, Katharina sputtered, “Excuse me?”

Hannah chuckled. “Well, you can’t expect me to be able to give you a proper massage through all those layers.”

She had a point. With the October chill in the air, Katharina had layered up. Hannah was probably right. There was no way she could massage her through all the clothing she was wearing. That’s all it was. Hannah was being perfectly professional and there was nothing improper about her comment.

(And no part of Katharina wished she was wrong about that.)

Katharina steeled herself. She could do this. “There’s no need for that. It’s not like we haven’t changed in front of each other before.” How many parties had they gotten ready for together- Hannah zipping up Katharina’s dresses, Katharina slicking coat after coat of bright pink lipstick on an awestruck Hannah? This was no different. Absolutely no different at all.

Before she lost her nerve, she quickly shrugged off her sweater and shirt and shimmied out of her pants. She could feel Hannah’s eyes on her as she divested herself of everything but her underwear. She shivered. There must have been a chill in the air. It was the only explanation.

Was that approval in the smile Hannah offered her? “That will make things much easier,” she said. (Maybe for you, Katharina grumbled internally.) “You can go ahead and lie down on the table. Under the blanket- I can see you’re a bit cold.”

Suddenly, Katharina felt exposed in more ways than one. She walked over to the table numbly and climbed onto it, covering herself with the blanket. Considering how thin it was, it was surprisingly warm, and she appreciated the amount of modesty it afforded her. She wriggled around on the table, maneuvering herself into a more comfortable position. Content, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“Are you ready?” Hannah spoke from somewhere above her. 

Katharina had already begun drifting off but forced herself to stave off unconsciousness long enough to murmur, “Mhm.”

“Good. Now we can begin.”

Katharina heard a bottle being uncapped and liquid sloshing out. She wondered idly what it was when the smell hit her nose: dark and sweet and alluring. If she were standing, she was sure it would have made her knees buckle. As it was, she was having trouble stifling a moan.

“Do you like that?” Hannah asked. Apparently she was unsuccessful in her efforts.

Katharina nodded. “Wha- what is it?” she choked out. The scent curled around her, assaulting her with tendrils of syrupy sweetness. She felt like she was swimming in something rich and dark. 

“It’s my own special blend. Now I normally don’t tell anyone what exactly I put in it, but I think I can trust you. I start with-“

Hannah probably listed off various oils in her secret concoction, but Katharina was blissfully unaware as she gave herself over to unadulterated pleasure, inhaling deeply and letting the scent soak into her.

Her eyes snapped open, realizing that it wasn’t just her imagination. Hannah had taken one of her arms out from under the blanket and was rubbing some of the oil into it. Long, smooth motions up and down her arm with the warm oil that smelled like how Katharina imagined a siren song would sound. This time, she heard herself let out a moan. Her eyes widened in horror. Here Hannah was, being a good friend and offering her professional services to her free of charge, and Katharina was acting like a horny teenager. She looked up toward Hannah apologetically.

Hannah’s smile was kind. “Don’t be embarrassed. Massage can be very sensual. It feels good, right?”

Katharina nodded, growing aware of the blush blooming on her face. She pressed her lips together to stem any more unintentional vocalizations.

“Then just enjoy it.” With that, Hannah dropped her arm back on the table and crossed to the other side. 

Katharina’s arm was still tingling as Hannah took the other arm in her hands. Her soft hands, running over her skin, kneading her muscles deftly. Katharina’s eyes fluttered shut again as she heeded Hannah’s words and just let herself enjoy it. Funny how easy it was to listen to her when she was entirely at the mercy of her hands.

Her wonderful, talented hands, which had cruelly abandoned both of her arms now. Dazed, Katharina glanced up to find Hannah positioned directly behind her.

“Are you okay?” The concern in her voice sounded genuine.

Katharina gave a short nod. Both of her arms now felt completely relaxed, so loose they were practically boneless. Hannah really was good at that. Katharina couldn’t remember the last time she felt so viscerally good. It was like Hannah had magic hands.

Magic hands that were currently pulling the blanket back and uncovering the top half of her body. A shiver ran through her as the cold air hit her exposed skin. Katharina looked up questioningly.

“I’m going to work your shoulders now,” Hannah informed her as she placed her hands back on Katharina. She pressed down experimentally. “Oh, you seem really tight.”  
Hannah had no idea how wound up she really was.

“Looks like you’ll need some extra attention,” Hannah continued, blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on her.

Katharina would gladly drink up every bit of attention Hannah was willing to lavish on her. “Do what you think is best,” she mumbled, feeling herself melt into the table under Hannah’s ministrations.

Hannah didn’t respond, just doubled down on the circles she was making on Katharina’s shoulders. Her movements were almost hypnotic, slow and rhythmic as she unraveled the knots that had plagued Katharina; knots borne of hours hunched over her desk, working hard at her job.

Just like Hannah was currently doing. How could Katharina even be entertaining such thoughts about her when she was literally just doing her job? She leaned down; Katharina could feel her hair brushing across her neck as Hannah whispered in her ear, “Let me take care of you.”

How could Katharina possibly argue with that?

She completely surrendered to the experience. All she registered was the sensation of hands rubbing more of that enticing oil into her shoulders. Hannah’s fingers dug under her shoulder blades, trying to tease out the knots that had taken up residence there. It felt incredible. For all the knots Hannah was undoing, Katharina could feel a new one springing up low in her belly.

Hannah increased the pressure, pressing into Katharina’s shoulders insistently. It bordered on pain, but as soon as Hannah’s hands glided elsewhere, Katharina could feel the tightness disappear.

She kept moving down her back, broad strokes along her spine, when she suddenly stopped. One of her fingers slipped under the band of Katharina’s bra.

“This is in the way,” she noted. “It’s limiting my range of motion. May I?”

All Katharina knew was that she wanted Hannah’s hands anywhere she could get them. Her mind was clouded over with heady fumes and the feeling of Hannah’s wonderful hands working their magic. In a haze, she nodded her assent.

Hannah unsnapped the bra effortlessly, suggesting this was far from the first time she had done that. For some reason, the idea thrilled Katharina. Hannah let the two halves of the band fall to either side of Katharina. She ran her hands all over her back, fingers splayed out toward her side.

It went on for an inordinately long time. At least, Katharina presumed it did. She found herself floating somewhere, alone with Hannah, the sole target of her smiles as the brunette fixed her with her warm eyes. She was too disoriented to try and investigate that thought. Dimly, she knew that it meant something, but she lacked the faculties to try to figure out what.

Hannah’s hands spread out further, the tips of her fingers now skating dangerously close to her breasts as she smoothed them up and down her sides. All of her skin was on fire now, and Hannah was the only one who could quench it. She whimpered, squirming around on the table. Her underwear was getting damp, Katharina knew. Any thoughts of impropriety flew out the window as she twisted, rubbing her thighs together to soothe the burn that had settled between them.

Just as she was getting some sense of relief, Hannah threw the blanket over her back and moved onto one of her legs. She rubbed Katharina’s foot, traveling slowly, excruciatingly, up her leg, massaging her calf, going higher and higher; each of her touches sending pangs straight to her core.

Katharina’s breath hitched. She had gone completely still when Hannah had started on her leg. As she made her way up, Katharina couldn’t help but wonder if Hannah would touch her.

(The rational part of Katharina’s brain would chide her for getting so carried away. Hannah was a professional. She wouldn’t do something so lewd. Of course, the rational part of Katharina’s brain had departed the moment Hannah had laid her hands on her body…)

When it seemed like Hannah might actually fulfill Katharina’s farfetched fantasy, she cruelly withdrew her hands and replaced her leg under the blanket. She repeated her treatment on the other leg as Katharina grew increasingly more frustrated. 

She let out a sharp huff when it became clear that Hannah would not in fact touch her where she wanted- no, needed- her to. She resigned herself to the fact that this was just an ordinary massage and vowed to take care of the problem herself as soon as Hannah left.

All too soon, Katharina felt her leg thud back under the blanket and Hannah remove her hands entirely. Her eyelids felt heavy as she fought to open her eyes and looked questioningly up at Hannah.

“That should take care of all your knots,” Hannah said all too brightly.

“Not all of them,” Katharina harrumphed. Inside her, a war was breaking out between the rational part, which had chosen this inopportune moment to make a reappearance, and the other part, the part that had listened to Hannah when she told her to just enjoy, to let her take care of her…

“Sorry?” Hannah had started packing her bottles back into her suitcase.

Katharina scolded herself. This was in no way Hannah’s problem. If she was going to be like this, maybe Ulrich should be the one giving her massages from now on. Huh. Wasn’t he supposed to be home by now? A faint wisp of suspicion evaporated away when she came back to reality and the very pressing matter between her legs. “Thank you for the massage.” She tried for a smile that came off more as a grimace.

“You’re welcome.” Hannah’s hazel eyes shone warmly as she took Katharina’s hand between her own. “What are friends for?”

Right. Friends. Hannah was her friend. Stupid Katharina. Letting her mind go to inappropriate places just because it had been a while since anyone had touched her. Ulrich always seemed to be getting up early and working late. This case was hitting him even harder than it was her.

“I’ve never had a massage like that before.” The confession came out quietly, almost inaudibly, but Hannah tilted her head as she regarded Katharina.

“I’m glad I could help.” Her words were friendly, but Katharina picked up on something lurking in Hannah’s hazel eyes. Was it…hunger?

Katharina laughed nervously. “You said you’d take care of me, and you did.” She drew herself up to sit, wrapping the blanket around her chest. Her bra straps slid completely off her shoulders, settling near her waist. The blanket she clutched was the only thing holding up the cups. 

Hannah’s eyes followed the motion before drifting back up to meet Katharina’s again, her pupils blown wide. 

This time Katharina was sure she wasn’t misinterpreting the scenario. Clearly, Hannah was interested too. And she was so busy ruminating over the implications of that realization that she almost missed when Hannah said-

“Of course, I could keep taking care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with the second chapter; I had a personal tragedy happen that made writing impossible for a while, but I'm back now. Please note the rating change, which is very earned. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on this piece. I appreciate your support, and hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story!

Katharina was taken aback. “E-excuse me?” she stuttered, trying to avoid the big dark eyes that seemed to delve into her soul.

Hannah shrugged nonchalantly. “You seem a bit tense. Like you’re still wound up.” Her hand was back on Katharina’s shoulder, rubbing small circles into it with her thumb. The motion relaxed Katharina, and just as she was about to dismiss her notion as woefully wrong, Hannah continued, “tight.” She punctuated the word with a squeeze of Katharina’s shoulder before letting it rest there, delicately perched. “I could help you loosen up. Deal with any…unresolved tension you may have.”

Katharina swallowed hard. There was no doubt anymore that Hannah was no longer referring to a massage. They had departed from the world of professionalism, with all its familiar scripts to…whatever this was.

(Katharina knew what it was. She just couldn’t bring herself to admit it.)

“Thank you, that’s very generous, but I’m sure you need to be getting back home. It’s getting late and Jonas-“

“-is sixteen years old and can figure out how to feed himself,” Hannah shot down her objection, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter.

Katharina was at a crossroads. She could keep declining and walk away with the shred of dignity she still had left. Or, she could give in to dark eyes, growing darker by the second, raking over her with such intensity that Katharina was sure she was undressing her in her mind. Not that there was much left to undress, she remembered uncomfortably, covering as much of herself as she could with that flimsy blanket that was her last defense against temptation.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The inside of her mouth felt bone dry. Heat pooled somewhere decidedly further south. She couldn’t say yes. She was married. She…she struggled to remember why on earth she should deny Hannah. She couldn’t. She couldn’t, she-

Hannah interrupted the battle raging in her mind. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to. But,” she traced a finger along Katharina’s collarbone, bringing to her attention the flush that had crept up on her chest, “I don’t want you to say no to what you do want.”

Katharina’s defenses were rapidly cracking when Hannah uttered the one thing she was powerless to resist.

“I won’t leave until I make sure you’re completely satisfied.” 

Katharina peeled her eyes from the hole they were boring into the carpet to make sure she had really heard Hannah say that.

Hannah waited expectantly, meeting her eyes with confidence. She quirked an eyebrow as if to ask, Well?

It was this that shattered the remainder of Katharina’s hesitation. Her mind went completely blank. There was no past. There was no future. There was only here and now, her and Hannah.

She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod.

The warmth in Hannah’s smile erased any lingering reservations she had. Her entire face lit up like a Christmas tree, as if Katharina had personally brought about world peace and ended world hunger. At least, those were the only things Katharina could think of to merit Hannah beaming so widely.

One of Hannah’s hands rose to her cheek. She caressed the side of her face slowly, soothingly, before leaning in to press a careful kiss to her lips.

Katharina had barely registered it when Hannah pulled back to observe her, trying to gauge her reaction. The boldest reassurance Katharina could muster was a faint smile, the slight uptilt of her lips doing its best to convey how okay with this she really was.

Hannah let out a choked exhale in relief. The hand that wasn’t already resting on Katharina made its way to meet Katharina’s, pulling it out from under the blanket and intertwining their fingers.

Feeling braver, Katharina snaked her free hand around Hannah’s neck and pulled her in for a real kiss. She felt Hannah smile against her lips and deepen the kiss. This time, Katharina fully immersed herself in the moment. 

Who would have thought the simple act of kissing could have such scorching passion behind it? Ulrich inspiring such feelings in her was a distant memory. Lately he’d taken to   
neglecting her, even when they would go to bed together. She almost questioned whether it was something about her that put him off. Whether she was still desirable. Not to him, for sure.

Hannah put those thoughts to rest, using the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Katharina’s mouth. The sensation caused another surge of arousal to shoot to her core. They kissed fervently, messily, hands tangling in each other’s hair as they clung together, lips moving against lips, tongues sliding together.

Finally, the lack of oxygen forced them to break apart Their faces were mere centimeters apart as they caught their breath, somewhat labored from the exertion.

Hannah observed her wordlessly, her hand coming back to its place on the side of Katharina’s face. Katharina leaned into the touch unconsciously, savoring the affection with which Hannah stroked her face. She felt so safe that she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“I had no idea you were such a good kisser.”

Hannah smirked. “You never asked.”

Her response made the absurdity of Katharina’s statement sink in. Embarrassment pricked her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No, you did,” Hannah said matter-of-factly, “and that’s okay. I’m flattered. And,” she tucked an errant tendril of Katharina’s hair behind her ear, “I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises.” She left a kiss on the spot she had uncovered before taking her earlobe between her teeth and releasing it with a pop.

Katharina’s eyes widened and her breath grew ragged. She was certainly finding it easier to believe after that little display. If that’s how good Hannah’s mouth felt on her ear…well, Katharina would be lying if she wasn’t imagining it traveling to more exotic locations. She let out a whimper, not trusting herself with words.

“Just let me take care of you,” Hannah murmured against her neck, placing soft open-mouthed kisses against her skin. “I’ll make sure you won’t be left wanting.”

Katharina chewed on her lip, her hands grasping the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles became white. Her head spun, whether from possibility or the sheer proximity of such an attractive woman promising to attend to her every need, she couldn’t say. Really, she couldn’t say much of anything since her ability to speak had vanished. But Hannah was waiting, watching her, and she had to act.

At that moment, Katharina’s voice returned. “Oh yeah?” she challenged. “Prove it.”

Hannah let out a laugh, rich and melodious. “Be careful what you ask for,” she warned, her mouth abandoning Katharina’s neck to take her in.

Katharina’s eyes blazed, a desperate need coursing through her veins. Surely Hannah wasn’t going to just leave her. Not after all her big talk about leaving her satisfied. Katharina was far from satisfied.

Hannah fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, balling it up in her hand. “I think you won’t need this anymore,” she remarked casually, gliding her hand along Katharina’s side until she reached where Katharina had tucked it over her chest. “We can find better ways to keep you warm.”

Without any further discussion, she pushed the blanket down, letting it pool across Katharina’s lap. She tilted her head, admiring her handiwork.

As soon as the blanket was gone, Katharina felt her nipples harden from the cold. Her bra had fallen off in one fell swoop, now buried under the blanket, so she was completely on display. Oh, who was she kidding? She stopped feeling cold the moment Hannah first put her hands on her. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her skin was burning up. Hannah was finding better ways to keep her warm indeed.

Hannah’s hands rose to her chest, covering her breasts. Her breath hitched as she kept her hands in place, touching Katharina reverently.

(Secretly, Katharina was relieved to see she wasn’t the only one affected.)

Hannah ghosted over the sensitive skin with her fingertips, sending shivers down Katharina’s spine. She drew circles around her breasts, coming closer and closer to her nipples before circling back out, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her touches alternated between soft and firmer, grabbing at her greedily. At some point, she latched her mouth on Katharina’s neck, sucking on the delicate skin.

Her ministrations made the haze clouding Katharina’s head worse. How was Hannah so skilled at that? This must not have been her first time with a woman, a thought that only worsened the ache in her core. She groaned, shifting her hips subtly so that she could rock into the table, seeking any form of relief and praying that Hannah wouldn’t notice.

Hannah let out a short laugh, the vibrations yet another exquisite sensation against her skin. “Someone’s eager,” she commented, continuing to press open-mouthed kisses to Katharina’s neck, but still avoiding moving lower to the hardened peaks that were practically screaming for attention.

Katharina scoffed. How could Hannah be so calm about this? Then again, she wasn’t the one enduring an onslaught of stimulation that was too much yet simultaneously not enough.

Hannah made her way back up to Katharina’s ear, whispering, “Don’t rush me. I want to enjoy this. I’ll make it worth your while.”

The promise sent a new thrill through Katharina’s body. What did Hannah have in store?

True to her word, Hannah changed tactics, her mouth moving down the column of Katharina’s neck, over her collarbones and finally down to her breasts. She peppered gentle kisses across them, alternating with harder ones pulling Katharina’s breast into her mouth that had Katharina gasping for air. Finally, she took mercy on Katharina and took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking on it briefly before releasing it with a wet pop. She repeated the action on her other breast.

Katharina was a mess. She was pretty sure she had never been so turned on in her life. Ulrich was no slouch in bed, but the reactions Hannah was drawing from her were exquisite She squirmed, trying to find friction and relieve the insistent throbbing in her clit. Her motions were probably ruining Hannah’s massage table. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

If Hannah noticed her pathetic attempts to relieve her struggle, she gave no indication. She took her sweet time, showing an almost worshipful appreciation of Katharina’s breasts. She took Katharina’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly and rolling them. As Katharina tried to recover, Hannah lowered her mouth, biting down sharply then immediately using her tongue to soothe away the pain. She assaulted them with both her hands and mouth, continuing to wind Katharina up until she could no longer ignore her discomfort.

“You said you were going to make sure I was satisfied,” Katharina grumbled, wriggling around to gain purchase. Maybe Hannah was lying. Maybe she was just here to rile Katharina up and then leave her to her misery. After all, she wasn’t exactly known for her honesty.

“Oh, I fully intend to,” Hannah reassured her, not making any effort to pick up her pace. “Patience is a virtue, my dear.” She continued toying with Katharina’s breasts almost lazily, weighing them in her palms before squeezing, then returning to her previous ministrations.

“No one likes a tease,” Katharina spat out, her frustration now at a boil.

“Well we certainly can’t have that.” Hannah did not seem at all to grasp the urgency of the situation. Somehow, she seemed to have taken that to mean stop touching Katharina at all. A torturously long minute later, her hands were back on Katharina’s body, running over her back and sides, moving lower to her hips and still covered thighs. Her touches were leisurely as her hands roamed over Katharina’s body; the same hands that touched the same skin not so long ago, but oh, how different things were now.

Every expletive Katharina knew gathered at the tip of her tongue as she prepared to give Hannah the tongue lashing of her life. Did the woman have no pity for her?

Suddenly, Hannah’s hands slid down Katharina’s sides, pushing the wretched blanket unceremoniously to the ground. Her eyes raked over Katharina, now almost completely naked, save for one measly garment. Hannah’s gaze flickered to the spot between her legs where Katharina was trying unsuccessfully to ease the ache she felt.

“There’s no need for that, not when I’m here.” Hannah pried Katharina’s legs open, spreading them apart as she appreciated the sight they had hidden.

It was ridiculous for Katharina to feel any more exposed than she was before, but somehow she did. Hannah used one hand to cup her, reflecting the warmth that radiated from her core. Katharina could feel her wetness seeping onto Hannah’s hand through the undoubtedly ruined fabric. How embarrassing.

“You’re soaked.” Hannah sounded delighted. She pressed harder against Katharina, drawing a cry from the desperate, disheveled woman.

Katharina’s hips bucked against Hannah of their own volition. Finally, some blessed pressure where she needed it…if only she could get a little bit more, she could make her agony disappear.

Hannah rubbed her through her panties as Katharina tried in vain not to grind against her hand. It was a small comfort to her that Hannah’s breathing was as shallow as her own. Perhaps if her hand were to venture into Hannah’s pants, she would find her in a similar state. A thought that brought little reassurance as she winced from the exertion of trying to restrain herself. The temptation was almost irresistible to just clamp her thighs around Hannah’s hand, keeping it in a vice grip as she humped it mindlessly to chase her release.

“P-please,” she choked out, as Hannah drew winding figures across her with her finger, the slightest of barriers still separating her from Katharina.

“Please what?” Hannah was content to rub up and down her slit through her underwear. She was so close to where Katharina needed; just the tiniest dip of her fingers away from ending Katharina’s agony. At one point, she made her way up to Katharina’s clit and began circling it.

Katharina could have cried from joy. A little more of that would put an end to her suffering. But as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Hannah’s hand stilled, splaying her fingers out across Katharina’s sex, holding her almost possessively. The steady pressure, unchanging yet unyielding, was too much for her to bear.

“Please let me come,” Katharina pleaded. The arousal was dizzying, and Hannah’s touch was too little. If she didn’t come soon, she would explode.

“Well, since you said please.” Hannah hooked a finger in either side of Katharina’s panties, dragging them down and letting the sodden fabric crumple on the floor. She took a moment to touch Katharina, her fingers gliding smoothly through folds that were absolutely soaked.

Katharina whimpered. Hannah had slid one finger up to circle lightly around her neglected clit, causing waves of pleasure to crash over her as her muscles clenched.  
Hannah withdrew her hand. And just as Katharina was preparing to call her every name under the sun, two fingers sank inside her, meeting absolutely no resistance. At first, Hannah went slowly, moving her fingers in and out almost tentatively, but at Katharina’s growl, she quickened her motions, thrusting more roughly as Katharina’s hips rose to meet her. She could hear her own wetness as Hannah pounded into her. The fingers corkscrewed inside her, twisting and bending to find the places that made Katharina cry out in pleasure.

“More,” Katharina begged. She was so close. So close to finally being satisfied, she would do whatever Hannah wanted just please, whatever you do, don’t stop. Her arms came up, wrapping around Hannah and clinging to her for dear life as she screwed her senseless.

Hannah slammed her fingers inside Katharina, crooking them on the way out to reach the spot that made Katharina’s toes curl in sheer ecstasy. A third finger joined the other two, scissoring together, each stroke drawing a keening wail from the blonde. She planted the heel of her palm firmly against Katharina, pressing hard on her clit as her fingers curled once, twice, three times…

“Ah!” The orgasm was practically torn from Katharina’s body, her walls clamping down on Hannah’s fingers, spasming rhythmically as she rode out her climax. She flopped over onto Hannah, still clinging onto her; having lost the ability to remain upright.

Hannah covered Katharina’s mouth with her own, swallowing the scream that accompanied the waves of pleasure wracking Katharina’s body. When the shockwaves subsided, Hannah withdrew her fingers from inside Katharina, bringing them up to her mouth to taste her.

The sight caused yet another shudder to go through Katharina. Seeing Hannah licking her wetness off her fingers was mind blowing enough, but when she stuck all three fingers into her mouth to suck the rest dry, Katharina was sure she was losing it. Was this real?

“Delicious,” Hannah pronounced, pulling her fingers out and grinning.

Katharina arched an eyebrow skeptically. Surely she couldn’t be serious.

“You don’t believe me? Come here.” Hannah pulled Katharina into a slow, deep kiss. This time, Katharina could taste something else mingling with the flavor of minty gum and cigarettes on Hannah’s tongue. She supposed it was what Hannah was referring to. It was strange to taste herself, especially on someone else, and she couldn’t find the words to describe what it was like. But Hannah said she was delicious…

Hannah pulled her out of her reverie, her hands skimming over her as they kissed, but lacking their previous intensity. Instead of stoking the fire burning inside Katharina, these touches were calming, gradually bringing her down from her high.

Eventually, Hannah broke the kiss, offering Katharina a small smile before crouching down to pick up the crumpled blanket. The motion afforded Katharina a view down her shirt as the loose material fell away from the bra outlining the generous swells of her breasts; one that Katharina had to admit she appreciated. As Hannah straightened back up, Katharina realized that while she had a thoroughly satisfying experience, Hannah had gone untouched. Surely she should reciprocate. Her experience with women was limited, albeit slightly less so now, but it seemed only fair to her. But how should she broach the subject? Her limbs felt like jelly and her mind was still blissfully foggy. Somehow, she forced herself to concentrate and speak.

“Do you want me to…” she trailed off stupidly, her eyes wandering to find Hannah who had somehow walked away to collect the rest of her belongings, placing them back into her bag.

She stopped, walking back over to Katharina and taking both of her hands in her own. “This was about you. Believe me, I’m perfectly happy knowing I could make you feel good. And based on that, I’d say you were feeling pretty satisfied too.” Her lips curled up cheekily as her thumbs rubbed the curve between Katharina’s thumb and forefinger. “But you’re more than welcome to show your appreciation next time.” She winked.

“Next time…” Katharina’s mind swam. Was Hannah saying what she thought she was saying? Was this really going to happen again?

In lieu of an answer, Hannah held out her hand to help Katharina off the table.

Katharina took the outstretched hand, hopping off the massage table and watching as Hannah folded it back up, fitting it neatly into the bag. Needing something else to focus on, she diverted her attention to collecting her clothing, now strewn across the room, and dressing herself, save for the wrecked scrap of fabric that had once been her underwear. 

Hannah turned back to face her. “Don’t underestimate the power of a good massage. And sometimes,” she caressed Katharina’s jaw, “it just feels good to be touched.”

Katharina had barely begun to ponder the meaning of her words when Hannah cut her off with one last lingering kiss.

“You know where to find me,” Hannah said, stepping through the front door. “Good luck with your work.”

Katharina was left with a swarm of confusion as she watched Hannah wheel the bag over to her car. The work, which had seemed so urgent before, struck her as less important now. She’d be devoting the rest of her mental energy for the night to figuring out what on earth had just happened and, most crucially, why she wanted it to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note part 2 will have a rating increase!


End file.
